


Farewell!

by MysticX



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Farewell!

I know I said I would still be posting (just very rarely) but the truth is I've been feeling burned out ever since school started and I can't promise any new stories anytime soon. I'm not going to be deleting this account because I still want to have stories for you all to read, I have no more energy to write. I still will be replying to comments under my works. I apologize for a long wait with no good results, but I just had to get it out of my chest. I love you all!


End file.
